Mucho más fácil
by Iss-bELL
Summary: Drabble de Harry&Draco. Con el tiempo a lo mejor voy añadiendo.
1. Chapter 1

-Que extraño...- volvió a decir entredientes. No lo podía evitar. Notó la cabeza de Draco inclinarse para mirarlo.

-¿Todavía asustado Potter?- Harry no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado cómodo descansando sobre su vientre para preocuparse de algo más.

-¿Quién nos iba a decir hace un año...?- dejó la frase a medias y suspiró acurrucándose contra esa piel inmaculadamente blanca.

-¿Quién nos iba a decir qué?- Preguntó el rubio apremiante. El moreno no contestó. -¿Quién nos iba a decir que acabaríamos follando?-

Harry se ruborizó y Draco rió antes de atraparlo por la nuca para ponerlo a su altura.

-¿Puedes hacerlo y no te atreves a decirlo?-

-Pasa de mí Malfoy.- contestó Harry enfadado.

-Me parece que no.- dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo. Eso era mucho más fácil que mantener una conversación. Pensó Harry mientras Draco le mordía un labio y él metía la lengua entre los suyos.


	2. Chapter 2

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.-

-¡Oh venga ya Draco! Me dirás que nunca lo has hecho antes...- contestó Harry harto de las quejas del rubio.

-Por supuesto que lo he hecho antes.- dijo el rubio indignado. -Pero no de esta forma como comprenderás, y desde luego no contigo.-

-Deja de protestar... ¡Probemos con esta otra!- propuso el moreno entusiasmado.

-Ya estoy cansado de probar con una y con otra. Además, por si no lo has notado, mi cuerpo es bastante distinto al de Granger. No va a ser igual en ella.-

-Es sólo por hacerme a la idea. Además prometiste hacer esto juntos y prometiste no poner mala cara.- pueso los brazos en jarras. Estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-¡Prometí que compraría contigo los regalos de navidad, no esto!-

-¿Y cómo pretendes que le compre la túnica de gala a Hermione sin ver cómo queda puesta?-

-¡Oh está bien!- acabó por ceder Draco metiendose en el probador de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui está el segundo. Gracias a todos los que leisteis y a las que la pusisteis en favoritos. Seguiré subiendo más y de más géneros. Este ha salido así. Espero que guste.**

**Gracias de nuevo y bss!**


	3. Chapter 3

Daba puñetazos a la pared de piedra. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

Un músculo en su cuello se tensaba. Se obligaba a sí mismo a no gritar para que nadie lo descubriera, destrozándose los nudillos contra el muro a falta de otra forma mejor de desahogar la ira.

Se escucharon unos pasos a su espalda y se volvió bruscamente, dispuesto a partirle la cara a quien fuera, por lo menos así soltaría la frustación de no poder hacerlo con...

-Otra vez tu padre ¿no?- la voz salió tranquila de los labios rojos de Harry.

-Piérdete Potter.- contestó de forma despectiva volviendo a darle la cara a la pared.

Pero el moreno se acercó a él sin vacilar, abrazándose a su espalda y pegando la cabeza a la piel de su cuello. Intentó soltarse de ese abrazo demasiado sereno para el mar de emociones que bullían dentro suya, pero el agarre de Harry, aunque tranquilo, era firme.

Por fin dejó de resistirse y casi sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a correr mejillas abajo. Su propio llanto no le dejaba escuchar lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo el otro, pero la voz era dulce y ronca mientras lo giraba con esa fuerza que sólo salía de él en aquellos momentos.

Atrapado entre la pared y Harry, atrapado entre el desahogo y la vergüenza, se encontró de pronto perdido en el beso entregado y demasiado compasivo del moreno.

-Algún día tendrás que decirle que no eres como él espera que seas...-

-Déjame en paz.- dice mientras lo aprisiona contra la pared intentando que sea Harry el atrapado y él quien maneja la situación.

El moreno gime bajito cuando lo coge del pelo y lo besa de nuevo, quizás demasiado violentamente. Harry se deja hacer, deja que Draco juegue un rato a ser el amo, no importa que los ojos grises sigan bañados en lágrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

Levanta la cabeza de nuevo. El rubio sigue mirándolo.

-Joder...-

-Pero Harry ¿Qué te pasa?- vuelve a preguntar Hermione con voz histérica.

-Ya te he dicho que nada. Olvídame.-

-¡No le hables así a Hermione!-

Harry ni escucha a su mejor amigo, el Slytherin no deja de mirarlo, y ahora con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Imbecil.

Draco le guiña un ojo. Él se ruboriza.

-Harry estás rojo.- declara Ron perdiendo el tono de enfado a la vez que le acerca una mano a la frente. -¿Tendrás fiebre?-

-¡Qué me dejeis!- contesta el moreno enfadado, a la vez que esquiva la mano de Ron. Sale del gran comedor a grandes pasos.

-No es justo que lo pague con nosotros...- oye que murmura Hermione a su espalda. Tiene razón pero le da igual.

Sigue andando casi corriendo, camino de su sala común, cuando una mano blanca le tapa la boca y lo arrastran dentro de un aula vacía.

-No puedes esquivarme eternamente Potter.-

La voz que arrastra las palabras en su oído, hace que tiemble de arriba a abajo:

-Sabes que te encontraré una vez...- mete la mano bajo la camisa del uniforme.

- y otra... - con descaro desabrocha el botón del pantalon. - y otra.- declara volteándolo para sonreir con superioridad ante la inevitable reacción del Gryffindor.

* * *

**Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


End file.
